


Anniversary

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:06:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9249581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: Every year Takki and Ryo seem to land in bed together.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   Requested by [](http://yoru-no-hikaru.livejournal.com/profile)[yoru_no_hikaru](http://yoru-no-hikaru.livejournal.com/).

 

  
“It’s a wrap,” the voice of the director can be heard through the studio and everyone claps. Ryo is happy that the recording of the talk show didn’t take too much time, and it wasn’t too awkward. It should have been, because…

“Ryo-chan,” Takki smiles when he approaches him. “Do you want to go for dinner?”

Ryo nods. “Sure, thank you.”

It should be awkward because the last time he and Takki were in a show together it was one years ago. They ended up in bed afterwards. Two years ago, same talk-show, same bed. It’s like a pattern. And for two years they didn’t talk about it, and he hardly saw Takki afterwards. And now they are here again, promoting their projects at the same show, and it feels like it’s just yesterday that he spent the night at Takki’s place.

“What are you thinking?” Takki asks, eyeing him nervously after they ordered curry rice and soup.

“It’s difficult to put into words,” Ryo answers honestly.

Takki nods, like he understands. Well, probably he really does.

They eat their dinner, chatting lively with each other and catching up with all the things that happened in the other’s life during the last year. Ryo is almost sad when they finished their dinner because it means they would get up now and leave, then however…

“Do you want to have a drink at my place?” Takki asks hopefully.

“Sure,” Ryo answers without giving it a second though.

Five hours later he wakes up in the middle of the night, Takki’s arm snuggled around his waist. So, it really happened again. Ryo almost expects to feel resentful for giving himself to Takki for a third year, but he actually feels happy.

“Hey,” Takki mumbles sleepily. “This year, don’t leave. Stay”

Ryo smiles happily. Yes, this sounds about right. “Technically,” he muses and snuggles against Takki’s chest. “We’ve already been dating for two years.”

“Yes,” Takki smiles. “Happy anniversary.”


End file.
